User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Welly's Rankings
Character Rankings ''' If you want you can message me your rankings and explain why you like those character, interactions, seasons, etc. Or why you hate/dislike them. And no matter what your opinions are and your preferences, I hope we can still be friends and have fun on this wiki together. Please tell me what you think I will appreciate it.''' ''' Um, just a warning. Some characters in my opinion are awesome to me. Such as Zoey and Dave. The reason why I like these characters, are because I really enjoyed watching them, and they actually brought DRAMA to the show. In which the show id called Total DRAMA! Also some characters that may be to low in your opinion may include characters such as DJ, and Izzy. The reason why they are so low, is that they got boring after a while and sometimes were ruined in a season such as TDWT for DJ.''' '''I hope you enjoy it! :)''' |-| TDI= Ezekiel_TDI_Rank.png|'''22nd. Ezekiel''' Justin_TDI_Rank.png|'''21st. Justin''' Sadie_TDI_Rank.png|'''20th. Sadie''' Izzy_TDI_Rank.png|'''19th. Izzy''' DJ_TDI_Rank.png|'''18th. DJ''' Katie_TDI_Rank.png|'''17th. Katie''' Beth_TDI_Rank.png|'''16th. Beth''' Noah_TDI_Rank.png|'''15th. Noah''' Eva_TDI_Rank.png|'''14th. Eva''' Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'''13th. Owen''' Tyler_TDI_Rank.png|'''12th. Tyler''' Trent_TDI_Rank.png|'''11th. Trent''' Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'''10th. Harold''' Cody_TDI_Rank.png|'''9th. Cody''' Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'''8th. Leshawna''' Geoff_TDI_Rank.png|'''7th. Geoff''' Duncan_TDI_Rank.png|'''6th. Duncan''' Courtney_TDI_Rank.png|'''5th. Courtney''' Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'''4th. Gwen''' Bridgette_TDI_Rank.png|'''3rd. Bridgette''' Lindsay_TDI_Rank.png|'''2nd. Lindsay''' Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'''1st. Heather''' |-| TDA= Geoff_TDA_Rank.png|'''15th. Geoff''' Izzy_TDA_Rank.png|'''14th. Izzy''' DJ_TDA_Rank.png|'''13th. DJ''' Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'''12th. Trent''' Bridgette_TDA_Rank.png|'''11th. Bridgette''' Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'''10th. Owen''' Gwen_TDA_Rank.png|'''9th. Gwen''' Courtney_TDA_Rank.png|'''8th. Courtney''' Beth_TDA_Rank.png|'''7th. Beth''' Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'''6th. Leshawna''' Duncan_TDA_Rank.png|'''5th. Duncan''' Heather_TDA_Rank.png|'''4th. Heather''' Justin_TDA_Rank.png|'''3rd. Justin''' Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'''2nd. Harold''' Lindsay_TDA_Rank.png|'''1st. Lindsay''' |-| TDWT= Ezekiel_TDWT_Rank.png|'''18th. Ezekiel''' DJ_TDWT_Rank.png|'''17th. DJ''' Harold_TDWT_Rank.PNG|'''16th. Harold''' Izzy_TDWT_Rank.png|'''15th. Izzy''' Blaineley_TDWT_Rank.png|'''14th. Blaineley''' Leshawna_TDWT_Rank.png|'''13th. Leshawna''' Bridgette_TDWT_Rank.png|'''12th. Bridgette''' Duncan_TDWT_Rank.png|'''11th. Duncan''' Lindsay_TDWT_Rank.png|'''10th. Lindsay''' Owen_TDWT_Rank.png|'''9th. Owen''' Gwen_TDWT_Rank.png|'''8th. Gwen''' Courtney_TDWT_Rank.png|'''7th. Courtney''' Sierra_TDWT_Rank.png|'''6th. Sierra''' Cody_TDWT_Rank.png|'''5th. Cody''' Noah_TDWT_Rank.png|'''4th. Noah''' Heather_TDWT_Rank.png|'''3rd. Heather''' Alejandro_TDWT_Rank.png|'''2nd. Alejandro''' Tyler_TDWT_Rank.png|'''1st. Tyler''' |-| TDRI= Staci_TDRI_Rank.png|'''13th. Staci''' Beverly_TDRI_Rank.png|'''12th. B''' Sam_TDRI_Rank.png|'''11th. Sam''' Dakota_TDRI_Rank.png|'''10th. Dakota''' Anne_Maria_TDRI_Rank.png|'''9th. Anne Maria''' Dawn_TDRI_Rank.png|'''8th. Dawn''' Cameron_TDRI_Rank.png|'''7th. Cameron''' Lightning_TDRI_Rank.png|'''6th. Lightning''' Mike_TDRI_Rank.png|'''5th. Mike''' Jo_TDRI_Rank.png|'''4th. Jo''' Scott_TDRI_Rank.png|'''3rd. Scott''' Zoey_TDRI_Rank.png|'''2nd. Zoey''' Brick_TDRI_Rank.png|'''1st. Brick''' |-| TDAS= Sam_TDAS_Rank.png|'''14th. Sam''' Mike_TDAS_Rank.png|'''13th. Mike/Mal''' Lightning_TDAS_Rank.png|'''12th. Lightning''' Lindsay_TDAS_Rank.png|'''11th. Lindsay''' Sierra_TDAS_Rank.png|'''10th. Sierra''' Cameron_TDAS_Rank.png|'''9th. Cameron''' Duncan_TDAS_Rank.png|'''8th. Duncan''' Jo_TDAS_Rank.png|'''7th. Jo''' Courtney_TDAS_Rank.png|'''6th. Courtney''' Gwen_TDAS_Rank.png|'''5th. Gwen''' Zoey_TDAS_Rank.png|'''4th. Zoey''' Heather_TDAS_Rank.png|'''3rd. Heather''' Alejandro_TDAS_Rank.png|'''2nd. Alejandro''' Scott_TDAS_Rank.png|'''1st. Scott''' |-| TDPI= Leonard_TDPI_Rank.png|'''14th. Leonard''' Rodney_TDPI_Rank.png|'''13th. Rodney''' Beardo_TDPI_Rank.png|'''12th. Beardo''' Topher_TDPI_Rank.png|'''11th. Topher''' Amy_TDPI_Rank.png|'''10th. Amy''' Samey_TDPI_Rank.png|'''9th. Samey''' Ella_TDPI_Rank.png|'''8th. Ella''' Scarlett_TDPI_Rank.png|'''7th. Scarlett''' Sugar_TDPI_Rank.PNG|'''6th. Sugar''' Jasmine_TDPI_Rank.png|'''5th. Jasmine''' Max_TDPI_Rank.png|'''4th. Max''' Shawn_TDPI_Rank.png|'''3rd. Shawn''' Dave_TDPI_Rank.png|'''2nd. Dave''' Sky_TDPI_Rank.png|'''1st. Sky''' |-| Overall= Staci_TDRI_Rank.png|'''52nd. Staci''' Ezekiel_TDI_Rank.png|'''51st. Ezekiel''' Leonard_TDPI_Rank.png|'''50th. Leonard''' Rodney_TDPI_Rank.png|'''49th. Rodney''' Beverly_TDRI_Rank.png|'''48th. B''' Blaineley_TDWT_Rank.png|'''47th. Blaineley''' Sadie_TDI_Rank.png|'''46th. Sadie''' Anne_Maria_TDRI_Rank.png|'''45th. Anne Maria''' Beardo_TDPI_Rank.png|'''44th. Beardo''' Justin_TDI_Rank.png|'''43rd. Justin''' Dakota_TDRI_Rank.png|'''42nd. Dakota''' Sam_TDAS_Rank.png|'''41st. Sam''' Mike_TDAS_Rank.png|'''40th. Mike''' Izzy_TDWT_Rank.png|'''39th. Izzy''' DJ_TDWT_Rank.png|'''38th. DJ''' Topher_TDPI_Rank.png|'''37th. Topher''' Dawn_TDRI_Rank.png|'''36th. Dawn''' Eva_TDI_Rank.png|'''35th. Eva''' Katie_TDI_Rank.png|'''34th. Katie''' Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'''33rd. Trent''' Cameron_TDAS_Rank.png|'''32nd. Cameron''' Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'''31st. Owen''' Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'''30th. Leshawna''' Sierra_TDAS_Rank.png|'''29th. Sierra''' Amy_TDPI_Rank.png|'''28th. Amy''' Beth_TDA_Rank.png|'''27th. Beth''' Samey_TDPI_Rank.png|'''26th. Samey''' Geoff_TDI_Rank.png|'''25th. Geoff''' Lightning_TDRI_Rank.png|'''24th. Lightning''' Ella_TDPI_Rank.png|'''23rd. Ella''' Scarlett_TDPI_Rank.png|'''22nd. Scarlett''' Max_TDPI_Rank.png|'''21st. Max''' Jo_TDRI_Rank.png|'''20th. Jo''' Duncan_TDI_Rank.png|'''19th. Duncan''' Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'''18th. Harold''' Sugar_TDPI_Rank.PNG|'''17th. Sugar''' Cody_TDI_Rank.png|'''16th. Cody''' Noah_TDWT_Rank.png|'''15th. Noah''' Jasmine_TDPI_Rank.png|'''14th. Jasmine''' Brick_TDRI_Rank.png|'''13th. Brick''' Bridgette_TDWT_Rank.png|'''12th. Bridgette''' Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'''11th. Gwen''' Courtney_TDAS_Rank.png|'''10th. Courtney''' Shawn_TDPI_Rank.png|'''9th. Shawn''' Dave_TDPI_Rank.png|'''8th. Dave''' Alejandro_TDAS_Rank.png|'''7th. Alejandro''' Lindsay_TDA_Rank.png|'''6th. Lindsay''' Zoey_TDRI_Rank.png|'''5th. Zoey''' Heather_TDAS_Rank.png|'''4th. Heather''' Sky_TDPI_Rank.png|'''3rd. Sky''' Scott_TDRI_Rank.png|'''2nd. Scott''' Tyler_TDI_Rank.png|'''1st. Tyler''' Episode Rankings |-| TDI= Wild_TDI_Rank.png|'''27th. Wawanakwa Gone Wild''' BrucnhFood_TDI_Rank.png|'''26th. Brunch Of Disgustingness''' Castaways_TDI_Rank.jpg|'''25th. Camp Castaways''' Outdoor_TDI_Rank.jpg|'''24th. The Sucky Outdoors''' Yeti_TDI_Rank.png|'''23rd. Are We There Yeti?''' Creek_TDI_Rank.jpg|'''22nd. Up The Creek''' Happy Campers_TDI_Rank.png|'''21st. Not So Happy Campers. Part 1''' Search_TDI_Rank.png|'''20th. Search & Do Not Destroy''' Tri-Armed_TDI_Rank.png|'''19th. Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon''' Cliff_TDI_Rank.jpg|'''18th. Not So Happy Campers. Part 2''' Kitchen_TDI_Rank.png|'''17th. If You Can't Take The Heat...''' Killer_TDI_Rank.png|'''16th. Hook, Line, & Screamer''' Talent_TDI_Rank.png|'''15th. Not Quite Famous''' Finale_TDI_Rank.jpg|'''14th. The Very Last Episode, Really?''' Sleep_TDI_Rank.jpg|'''13th. The Big Sleep''' Paintball_TDI_Rank.png|'''12th. Paintball Deer Hunter''' Losers_TDI_Rank.png|'''11th. Haute Campture''' Bike_TDI_Rank.png|'''10th. That's Off The Chain''' Trust_TDI_Rank.jpg|'''9th. Who Can You Trust?''' Island_TDI_Rank.png|'''8th. Total, Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, Island''' Torture_TDI_Rank.png|'''7th. X-Treme Torture''' PainGame_TDI_Rank.png|'''6th. No Pain, No Game''' Hide_TDI_Rank.png|'''5th. Hide & Be Smeaky''' Dodgeball_TDI_Rank.jpg|'''4th. DodgeBrawl''' Basic_TDI_Rank.png|'''3rd. Basic Straining''' Phobia_TDI_Rank.png|'''2nd. Phobia Factor''' Dare_TDI_Rank.PNG|'''1st. I Triple Dog Dare You''' |-| TDA= (Work In Progress) |-| TDWT= (Work In Progress) |-| TDRI= (Work In Progress) |-| TDAS= (Work In Progress) |-| TDPI= (Work In Progress) |-| Overall= (Work In Progress) Interaction Rankings |-| TDI= Justin-Katie-Sadie_TDI_Rank.PNG|'''39th. Justin, Katie, and Sadie''' Chris-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'''38th. Chris and Owen''' |-| TDA= (Work In Progress) |-| TDWT= (Work In Progress) |-| TDRI= (Work In Progress) |-| TDAS= (Work In Progress) |-| TDPI= (Work In Progress) |-| Overall= (Work In Progress) Other Rankings